


Snow Day

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BBS, Fluff, I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO AND FIGURED IT WAS RIGHT TO POST IT NOW, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: The boys build a snowman :'))
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Kudos: 11





	Snow Day

It was December, and temperatures had been dropping. Of course, for some, there was no problem with that, it just meant heavier clothes and the nearing of the end of the year. But, for Tanaka however…

He was in absolute heaven right now, despite his insistence of being an Overlord of Hell.

Of course, his bold claims of being the Ascendant of Ice had some merit behind it. He  _ adored _ cold weather, and lucky for him, it had begun snowing all throughout the night, into the day. He was practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for homeroom to end, shooting out of class the moment the bell rang and sprinting down to the front doors of the school.

As soon as the doors swung open, a loud  _ thunk _ sounded, a curse following soon behind. Gundham blinked, peeking around the door to see a familiar person sitting in the snow, rubbing his head agitatedly. Furious green eyes shot up to meet his, a grimace set on his face.

“Idiot!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed, “watch where you’re going!”

The breeder’s (lack of) brows furrowed, the door closing behind him as he stepped out, crossing his arms over his chest. “..ah, small dragon. Perhaps if you had actually been to class this morning such a thing wouldn’t have happened.” He hummed calmly, watching the gangster’s face flush angrily.

“I had things to do, you ass!” he hissed, pushing himself off the ground. Gundham merely hummed again, looking away from him as people began to make their way out of the building, only then remembering his true purpose for being out there.

With renewed vigor and excitement, he whirled and pointed to Fuyuhiko. “Ah! It appears you have been chosen, small one!” He exclaims, much to the confusion of the other teen. Fuyu opens his mouth to voice said confusion (and irritation of being called small), but is cut off when the breeder suddenly whisks past him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a large, clear space of snow. 

The snow is thick, high enough to go above their ankles, and Fuyuhiko is immensely grateful he remembered to wear boots today. Gundham suddenly drops to his knees, gathering up the snow in his gloved (when did he pull out gloves?) hands with childlike glee. When he notices Fuyuhiko just standing there, he turns to look at him, eyes full of distaste for his lack of enthusiasm.

“What are you doing?!” He cries out, hands toying with the snowball he’d created.

“..what am I even  _ supposed _ to be doing??”

Gundham puffed his cheeks out, his cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. Honestly, Fuyuhiko couldn’t even lie to himself, it was cute. “I chose you, tiny dragon, to assist me!” He exclaimed loudly as if that explained things. Fuyu deadpanned. The breeder, noticing, sighed. “..I was going to make a snowman.” he humphed, upset that the gangster didn’t seem to understand, though he didn’t really explain himself well.

Fuyuhiko blinked, mouth forming an ‘o’ at the realization. “Shoulda just said that from the start!” The freckle-faced teen dropped next to the breeder, immediately collecting snow with his bare hands. Only a few seconds later did the cold finally start to sting, and he hissed, looking over at Tanaka. Said teen was looking bemusedly at him, holding a second pair of gloves.

“..I brought these as a backup.” He snickered, Fuyuhiko snatching them and shoving them on.

“..ass.” he grumbled in return, avoiding Gundham’s smug stare as he once again began collecting snow. The breeder, delighted, began helping.

Soon enough, the snowman was coming together, Fuyuhiko helping Gundham to haul the other two lumps of snow onto the bottom piece. As they patted the snow into place, the gangster glanced at Tanaka, taking in the contented, dopey grin on his face. His chest fluttered for reasons unknown, and the happiness practically radiating from Gundham seemed infectious, as he too felt his mouth turning up at the corners.

Finally, the body was complete, and Gundham hummed, looking around for a moment before heading over to one of the many trees that neatly surrounded the school. The breeder, as Fuyu watched from afar, disappeared into the tree, returning a minute later with a few sticks. He wordlessly handed a few to Fuyuhiko, eyes filled with a gleam that only a child could really have.

Gundham took off his gloves once the sticks were finally in place, placing them on the ends of said sticks, then stepping back to appraise his work. It was.. really sloppily made, but with the way Gundham was looking at it, it could’ve been a god damn monument.

Fuyuhiko grinned again, taking in the happy grin of the breeder next to him.

Yeah, he wouldn’t mind doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL I WROTE THIS BACK IN LIKE SEPTEMBER AND I DECIDED I NEEDED TO POST THIS FOR DECEMBER HOLIDAY MONTH  
> also i swear i'm working on my actual fuyudam story pls bear with my oneshots kxjdfvkj


End file.
